Midnight at the Boar Hat
by Sinctuary
Summary: One steamy night triggers the whole Tavern into a frenzy. Each chapter is a new couple/ship. (Smut Warning)


Ban & Elaine

**Chapter One: Wet Dreams**

* * *

Elaine drifts off to sleep with ease, unlike the man beside her. Ban pulls her closer and puts his nose to her sun dried hair. It smells like the outside and hibiscus. He loves her scent. But smelling it brought him alive. His cock stands erect and he gently grazes it against the small thigh draped across his lap.

She moans in her sleep, her legs parting as if to welcome him and his thighs quake with the thought that his little fairy wants him even while unconscious. He pulls her on top of him and lets her slide down his body, never waking. Her tight little ass flush against his rod.

She nuzzles in, as if adjusting herself to find a more comfortable spot, grinding against him and a breathy gasp escapes her parted lips as her hot core presses to his hard cock. Her dreams turn carnal as her bare slit moves infinitesimally along his covered shaft.

His head leans back, eyes rolling closed and a low, feral growl erupts from his chest. His hips instinctively push up to meet her advances. He's nearly bursting through his briefs, but he doesn't wish to disturb his love. Yet.

He suffers, his muscles straining as her arousing scent grows stronger. His hands palm her thighs over his hip bones and he feels her smoothness under his calloused palm. She's perfect and his balls ache with her hot core taunting him. He should let her sleep, but he's always been greedy and without jostling his lady resting on him, he tears his briefs at the seams.

Elaine lets out a small whimper, echoing the want between her legs. In a state between conscious and unconsciousness, she feels the stiff flesh beneath her. She presses down on it, not quite penetrating her entrance. Her heart races in her chest at the anticipation. But she wouldn't dare disturb Ban's rest. _iMaybe just a little play. He won't wake up./i_

Her breathy noises urge Ban on and her pressing her slick flesh to his in her sleep is a gift. He adores this little fairy and her natural, sleeping reactions to his body fuels a deep naughty need for him to play with her. iCan she cum in her sleep?/i he wonders as he rolls them, careful of her wings. He slides his straining cock against the silkiest, hottest flesh of her as he adjusts to hover over her. He groans, biting his lip to dampen the noise as he watches his girl's peaceful face. She is a heavy sleeper.

Elaine is well aware of the hot, stark naked man above her. She imagines his muscled arms taut to hold himself up, his rack of abs flexed ready to thrust forward. Ban presses a kiss to the spot beneath her ear, so gently, and flicks his tongue out to taste her skin. She moans, bringing her hands up to grasp the hair at his nape.

"You're awake?" He rasps, voice deep in husky need. He leans back on his haunches, freeing his arms to tug at the straps on her shoulders. He pulls the thin fabric free of her. His fingers trail down her arms, across her hips and along her thighs, removing her dress from her lithe body. Every time she is bared naked for him, his heart skips a beat as it's still unbelievable to him that someone like Elaine could ever want someone like him. All her perfect, creamy skin calls to him and his need for her becomes an ache, a painful throb between his legs.

She remains still, eyes closed. Her arms move up, one resting above her head and one across her eyes, feigning sleep. It takes every ounce of energy not focused on her hormones to keep from smiling. She moans softly in an attempt to make him believe that she is still in the middle of an erotic dream.

Ban shudders, his muscles quaking as he gives her as many breathy moments he can resist so she will fall deeper into sleep. He moves softly down the bed, dipping his nose forward, an inch over her mons, to inhale her scent deep into himself. Her arousal drives him wild and his chest rumbles with pleasure. He wants to see how far he can take her body and his fingers tremble as he gently strokes her, parting her lips and wetting his digits with her cream.

Her body twitches towards him at the contact. "Ohh," she moans. Ban's face jerks up, his vivacious tongue still dragging upward, and finally swirling around her throbbing nub. His ruby eyes dance with flames of pleasure that he receives from making his love's face look just… like… that.

Elaine struggles to stay still. The very tip of his tongue is soft and tentative to her nub and it drives her wild as its just shy of the pressure she needs, wants. He's teasing her, trying to be gentle in her mock-sleep state. Two of his long fingers glide into her and she moans, her back arching as he curls up, hitting i_that_/i spot. Her toes spread and her core quivers, silently, she begs him for more.

He smirks into her sex, now choosing to lap at her with a strong pressure, which releases an aggressive warmth to rush over Elaine's body. She fists the sheets and inhales sharply. Her facade is gone. Her bodies response shatters the illusion. His tongue moves with great skill up and down, in and between her folds, bringing shocks of pleasure to his girl. Staring down at the man who stole her away, who saved her, she cries out his name at her first rolling orgasm.

Her sheath grips around his fingers, pulsing. Inside she is hot, slick and he groans against her sensitive flesh. iThis is as close to Heaven I'll ever be,/i he thinks. Precum drips from him, his thighs straining as his hips move, imagining himself inside her. His breaths are harsh pants and he removes his fingers to grip her waist. Sleeping or not, he needs to fuck her, to bury himself as deep as he can inside her inviting flesh.

He slowly pushes his cockhead forward, caressing the silk of her slit. Her legs instinctively open wider for him. She gasps, both hoping he doesn't notice she's awake and in anticipation of him entering her, filling her. She resists rocking her hips towards him, allowing him to take the lead.

Ban's muscles are rigid, straining as he resists his urge to slack his need in her. Sweat beads on his brow and his lips part as he pants with his struggle to be gentle. He watches her face, her mouth forms a circle and he smirks down at her, knowing she is awake, that she likes his game. He can feel her tight, slick walls invite him inside and with a torturously slow pace, she feels exquisite, hotter, like he's entered the softest forge meant just for his cock.

He lets out a deep groan, it echoes off the walls and breathes life into his little, panting fairy. Her eyes shoot open. Her hands latch onto his back. Ban keeps his tormentingly slow pace. She bites his shoulder, and he lets out a menacingly low laugh. His hand comes to the nape of her neck, pulls her back and watches as he enters her tight pussy, slick with her sweet cream, he slides in… and out… Over and over. Elaine is trembling with desire for him to drive himself into her hard and fast, and yet, she feels the inner fire of her orgasm begin to roar.

The sounds of the two build off one another. One gasping breath sparks a moan in the other, their passions shuddering through them. The feel of their slick bodies sliding against the other drives her orgasm closer as the weight of Ban on her body is delicious. Her fingers dig into him, his own hands finding her hips to move her against him for a firmer thrust. She's on the edge, he feels her hot core grip at his cock as her mouth slackens with the next wave of her pleasure.

Elaine screams out, Ban pushes her head into his shoulder and she bites down. Her throat strains to keep itself from yelling to the Heavens in her ecstasy. He is throttled at the contact and broken skin. He buries his hardness into the rich waters of her valley, beginning to slam into her. Slapping noises resound around the space. Elaine is pushed to her next orgasm. Her hooded eyes meet his in the dim light from the moon shining into the room. Her mouth moves from pleasure to a devious smirk.

Ban stirs inside her. Thrusting to pause in his rhythm to feel her dripping core grip around his cock with pulsing clenches. Her quivering drives him wild and his neck stretches as she wiggles, trying to resume their moving. He grips her hips, wanting to stay as connected to her as he can, his cock straining as he rotates between her thighs in circles. "Ban!" Elaine proclaims having grown impatient. He chuckles, rearing back to slam home, harsher than before with her need driving her demands.

Hardly believing the purring grunt that came out of his little fairy, Ban continues. A fast and hard pace spurring her on to make as many of i_those_/i noises as possible, everyone else in the tavern be damned. Let them hear. i_Let them listen_./i His own growls tingle Elaine in the most deliciously ravaging way. She scratches at his hard chest, and down his muscled arms. His hands come under each thigh and he pushes forward, smashing her back to the headboard. He pulls her head to the side by her hair and connects his mouth to her neck, running his teeth down to her collarbone. He feels her shiver.

Elaine arches, suspended in her throws as her face tenses and a long throaty groan escapes from the force of the orgasm that erupts within her. She digs her fingers into his flesh, daring him to resist but he can't, her hot core demands his seed and he will give his little fairy anything she desires. She's slick with dew from perspiration and his skin slipping along her smooth creamy flesh quickens his already threatening ejaculation. His thighs quake as the sensations build to an overwhelming crescendo of pleasure.

They both cry out. Their muscles tense but slowly relaxing, and he holds her. Elaine lets her head fall to Ban's heaving chest. When she looks up at him with fire in her eyes, Ban stiffens again. "My turn," she declares. She takes his shoulders and pushes his back to the mattress. Resting on her knees at his feet, she massages his ankles, runs her hands up to caress his cut calves. They flex in response. She digs her palms into his powerful thighs, making him jerk and his resilient hardness bounces in front of her face. She cups his balls softly and breaths on his head. His shaky exhale drives her on to swallow him. She tastes her sweetness and his bitter juices and savors them, moaning against his length. His tongue lolls out of his mouth like an animal. She climbs on top of him and slowly, i_painfully/i, _descends on his cock.

"Should I pretend to sleep this time?" Ban smirks up at his lady and Elaine laughs, her slick core gripping around his cock as her mirth causes her muscles to tense. Ban's smirk vanishes, his mouth slacking from the feel of her. It smells like hot need, so thick in their room, he wishes he could bottle it to have whenever he pleases. With her taking control, Ban feels as if he found Heaven inside her. Her body works his and his hands roam up her thighs to grip at her hips, needing to feel more of her.

She rocks back and forth, her clit rubbing against his soft, tuft of hair at the base. Sweat slides down her throat. Ban pulls her forward and licks it from her skin. He moans at her flavor, and she responds with a quicker ride. She soaks his cock again with her juices. She's lost count of her orgasms but through the haze, her mind sparks an idea. She rises up, floating above him. "Fuck me, Ban." He is in such awe of her. i_Fuck… Yes!/i _Feet planted firmly on the bed, he raises his hips to her. His leg muscles carved of stone, his round ass flexes to push up into her. "Oh fuck," he breathes. He holds her by her hips and forces himself hard and fast upwards into her dripping and swollen crevice. Her screams of pleasure come out with each thrust and she slams her hand against the wall. She feels the head of him pounding against her inside wall, right where it should. Her numb body bursts to life, and within seconds, she screams his name. Her climax rains on his cock as he shoots his own up at her, dressing her apex in white cream.

She shudders, falling limp across his chest and his arms curl around her, protective and endearing. Her slick body pulses with residual pleasure echoing from her core and they both moan as her hands lazily glide over his torso to embrace him. "Hm, I just had the best dream," Elaine whispers and Ban chuckles, nuzzling his nose into her hair before inhaling her scent to bring more of her inside him.


End file.
